


You’re really cute when you read

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [1]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asking Out, F/F, I just like Aberfaeth Ok?, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: This was possibly the most terrifying thing Adaine had ever done. And yes that included the dragon, and all of the other insanely terrifying things she’d done since her first day at Augefort.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Aberfaeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Kudos: 22





	You’re really cute when you read

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so about a week ago I deleted one of my works.
> 
> Did I have a good reason? Yes.
> 
> Do I have any recollection of what that reason was? No.
> 
> Tbh I hate my brain sometimes.

Adaine was scared; to be fair she was usually scared but this wasn’t the normal everyday terror and panic which seemed to stalk her life; nor was it of a fear for her life, which also wasn’t that much of a rare occurance what with the whole averting the apocalypse thing happening last year; this was different from that as well; mostly she had some vague idea of what to do in those life or death situations: namely cast spells and try not to get killed. 

Here she didn't have even the slightest clue as to what she was meant to do. Here she was faced with an almost agonising uncertainty and fear. 

This was possibly the most terrifying thing she’d ever done. And yes that included the dragon, and all of the other insanely terrifying things she’d done since her first day at Augefort.

She willed herself, forced herself to move forwards; step after step towards what she was somehow convincing herself was her ultimate doom, that dawning sense of dread grew, like when you’re at the top of a very tall building. 

_ Fuck, why did the floor have to creak like that? _

_ And why did each step echo around the large room? _

_ And why was it so large? Surely it didn’t have to be this big? Fuck. _

**_Calm._ ** Adaine thought to herself, over the swirling vortex of stressful thoughts.

But she forced herself to keep going until finally after what felt like an unbearable eternity she sat down with a sigh of relief; the hard part over.

“You good?” Fig inquired, peering up from a copy of ‘the art of the multiclass’.

_ Ah fuck, fuck, ohhh God  _ Adaine’s mind was imploding  _ You’re being weird, who the hell sighs like that? She’s going to think you’re ridiculous.  _ **_NO._ ** Adaine forced the syllable through her mind; focusing on it and wrestling herself away from the panic.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long day, glad to sit down.”  **_I’m good, it’s fine, I’m safe, I’m good…_ ** Adaine ran this mantra over a few times and she felt herself calm slightly.

They were in the Augefort library; Fig wasn’t the most frequent visitor there but she’d been thinking about multiclassing again, apparently being a bardbarian wasn’t enough, and she was reading into a few classes that seemed interesting.

“Yeah, I get that; hey Adaine?”

“Yeah?”  **_Good, talking; better than silence._ **

“Is being a wizard fun?”  **_Ok this is good; you can talk about magic all day, just calm._ **

“Yeah, I mean for me it is. I love reading old books and studying spells but I suppose it’s not to everyone’s taste.”

Fig bit her bottom lip in thought. “Yeah, that’s not really my thing, I just love the idea of having some more magic y’know?” Adaine snapped her attention back to Fig’s words; she’d been distracted by her biting her lower lip, just something about it.

“You could be a warlock?” Adaine mused, letting her mind focus on this topic rather than something else, something else which she would deal with in a second. “Could Gorthalax be your patron? Maybe hell has something like nepotism laws but if not then you’d get the magic but without the whole intense study part.”

“Warlock?” Fig repeated thoughtfully, flipping to what Adaine assumed was the corresponding page in the book. “That’s an idea, thanks!” She marked the page with a dog ear making Adaine wince slightly before closing the book and asking Adaine:

“What’re you in the library for? I mean, I know you like it but anything specific?”

**_Ok go on, you’ve got this._ ** _ Fuck, no I can’t; no, no, no it’s fine it’s not important, just leave it. _

“Oh, errrm I was just looking for… this!” She reached to the bookcase and pulled out the first book she saw, completely at random: ‘the way of Helio’...  _ fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Luckily Fig didn’t notice the title of the book and she reached to the small pile of books beside her, picking up and old, worn book, the remains of the title on the side proclaiming it to be ‘On the most ignoble and unrefined discipline of following the path of multiple classes’. 

Adaine stood up and moved to leave.  _ I can’t do this, this was so stupid, why would I try and do this? Fuck. _

Fig opened the book and sniffed the air with a smile on her face. “I love the smell of old books” she remarked casually. For such an innocuous statement it had a large effect.

Adaine stopped her feet from moving any further and she pushed her chaotic, panicky thoughts to the sides of her mind then fixed her brain on the image that had started this whole chain of events; walking into the library after a completely draining day and seeing Fig at a table in the corner, biting her bottom lip, with her hair slightly askew as if she’d been running her hands through it.  **_I’ve got this, I’m fine, this is good. Old books, old books_ **

“Uhhm, me too, just something about them; I suppose it helps with how much I spend with my nose stuck in them” Fig grinned at this and then lifted the book up and Adaine let the musty scent fill her nostrils. Yeah, she had this. 

**_I’ve got this._ **

“Fig, would you like to go somewhere? together? like Basrar’s? or something? Alone?”

“Like a date?” Adaine nodded, the briefest moment of silence feeling like a chasm of darkness, the sea of uncontrollable thoughts threatening to flood her mind once again, before Fig broke into a grin again, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed; reading comments always makes my day so any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
